


Nico's Poem

by Accidentallypoetic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coma, Crushes, Cute Nico, Doctor Will, Fluff, M/M, Poems, he's okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallypoetic/pseuds/Accidentallypoetic
Summary: When Nico gets hurt during capture the flag, Will hurries him to the infirmary and makes sure to take good care of him. While Nico's in a mini coma Will writes a poem. A poem just for Nico.





	Nico's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I first started out. I felt that I should post it just for fun. It's old, but it still makes me giggle.

Nico couldn’t see or hear anything very much at this point. He was being carried by the adorable Will Solace. He glanced up and saw his face, even though he was experiencing all kinds of pain, Nico couldn’t help but smile.

“Out of my way!” Will shouted, though it sounded like he was speaking underwater “He’s hurt!”

Sure they aren’t dating but Nico finally accepted the fact that he had a massive crush on Will, with the help of Jason. Nico very weakly lifted up his arm and touched Will’s face, causing his focus to shift to Nico.

“Will…” Nico tried to say but immediately passed out.

Nico awoke in the infirmary, a place he was very familiar with.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead, he attempted to sit up but he was so feeble he fell back onto the bed.

Just then, Will walked in with a febreeze can and began spraying.

“It smells like death in here,” He coughed “no wait, that’s just Nico, hey Nico!” Will’s smile lit up the room.

“Ha-ha very funny.” It sounded sarcastic but Nico was actually laughing on the inside.

“I’m glad you’re awake, you scared a lot of us.” Will told him.

“How long have I been out?”

“34 hours and 16 minutes.” Will responded immediately.

“Oh my Gods! What happened?” Nico stammered.

Will walked over and sat on a short swivel chair, he rolled it over to the side of his bed.

“Well, we were all playing capture the flag and one of the Hermes kids accidentally stabbed you in the leg. When I found you, you were on the floor losing consciousness.” Will put his hand on Nico’s forehead, “I couldn’t just leave you.”

“Thank you, Will.” Nico smiled unintentionally.

“Anytime, Neeks.” Will returned the smile.

“Hey, do you want to hear this poem I wrote?” Will asked, his eyes dazzling.

“Nope.” Nico responded, trying to regain his composure.

“Well, that’s no surprise, little miss Sunshine.” Will laughed. “It’s midnight, get some rest.”

“I just came out of a small coma, I got enough sleep.” Nico tried to get up again.

“Doctors orders,” Will grinned as he lay Nico back on the bed.

Will left the room and Nico fell back asleep, wondering why Will was still in the infirmary at midnight.

Nico woke up to “Green Day”. He had the strength to sit up. He noticed Will in the corner of the room listening to one of his favorite bands.

“Will?” Nico rubbed his eyes.

“Good morning, Nico!” His eyes shot up from his phone and his gaze fell on Nico. “Good news! You’re all good now, you just have to keep the bandage.” He stood up and started walking towards him “Speaking of, we need to reapply.”

He walked over to the drawers and got a bandage wrap.

“Now if you would just sit up please?”

Nico sat up and pulled off the blanket that was pulled over him, he realized he was in a t-shirt and black boxers. He got a little embarrassed and turned red.

“Nah, don’t be embarrassed.” He got on one knee and began unwrapping the dirty bandage from his shin “Who do you think had to pull your pants off in the first place?” He made a thumb gesture towards himself.

Nico felt a wave of emotions wash over him. Was he joyful that the boy he was crushing on took off his pants? Was he angry that Will took off his pants without permission?

He took it completely off and began wrapping the new bandage around. 

“You know in hindsight, we probably could have just rolled up your pant leg but sleeping in jeans isn’t the most comfortable…” 

“Solace…” Nico was going to make a sarcastic comment but held back “you’re really something else.”

“So I had an idea,” Will started

“Oh, that’s never good.” Nico commented.

“Hey!” He laughed “Anyway, I was thinking that after I get you bandaged up we should just walk around and talk with each other, you know, become better friends.”

Nico’s heart exploded with feels.

“Yeah sounds cool,” He said casually.

“Welp, that’s nice.” He stood up and tossed Nico his jeans.

 

Nico thought Will didn’t like him the way he likes Will so he didn’t make a big deal out of it, and he never bothered doing anything romantic.

As they were walking Will randomly stopped and pulled out a piece of paper.

“Do you want to hear that poem I wrote?” He smirked.

“MMmm… Not really.” Nico stupidly responded.

“I think you’ll like it, I wrote it for you.”

That got Nico’s attention, an Apollo boy writing a poem for Nico? He never would have guessed.

“Okay, fine.” He crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Will cleared his throat then he read:  
To the Hades kid who always seems mad,  
giving me a chance may not be so bad,  
I am light and you are dark,  
and in my heart you’ve always held a part.  
So maybe I’ve liked you for a year or two,  
but Nico di Angelo, I love you.

Nico didn’t know what to feel in this moment, he was ecstatic that Will just confessed his love for him, but the shock of it all hit him like that brick had hit Jason.

“Wow… you Apollo kids are really good at that kind of stuff…” Nico said quietly, blushing.

Will put the paper in his pocket and hugged Nico, “And you Hades kids are really bad at hiding your crushes,” Will teased as he kissed Nico on the cheek.


End file.
